Persona
by Petula Petunia
Summary: Levi está desapareciendo y no sabe por qué. [Escrito para la convocatoria de Halloween en el LJ de snk-esp.]


**Resumen: **Levi está desapareciendo y no sabe por qué.

**Personajes: **Levi, Erwin

**Clasificación: **PG-13

**Pre-scritum o post algo: **Escrito para la convocatoria de Halloween en el LJ de snk-esp.

**Disclaimer: **Isayama es mi papá y me dijo que Levi muere al final. XD, no, no soy Isayama y esto lo escribo sin ánimo de lucro ni de apropiación.

**Prompt: [Octubre 27: **Fantasma**]**

* * *

><p><strong>Persona<strong>

* * *

><p>Empezó después de la derrota a los titanes. No inmediatamente. Pero a dos años de aquella fecha simbólica, no la del calendario, sino la última vez que se manchó las manos con sangre. Él era el Héroe de la Humanidad en ese entonces. Pero ahora, ¿qué era?<p>

Había tenido esa conversación con Erwin entonces. _Levi es Levi,_ había dicho el comandante. Y no había ahondado más porque ambos sabían que sus dudas no iban por el camino de las relaciones entre personas, sino por el solitario del simple yo.

_Levi es Levi._ Se había dicho desde aquella conversación. Y se había aferrado al mantra durante unos nueve meses. No importaba lo que la gente pensara que era mientras que él supiera quién era. Mientras tuviera un lugar en el mundo.

_Levi era Levi, Levi era Levi…_ No. Espera. _Levi ES Levi._

Aquella crítica mañana de octubre del año 859, Levi Ackerman fue ignorado por primera vez en la fila de la panadería. El tendero se disculpó, y cualquier comentario sobre su estatura fue obviado. Levi obtuvo una tarta extra porque al Héroe de la Humanidad no se le podía ignorar. Había algo pecaminoso en ello.

Poco más de un mes después, le volvió a suceder. Entró a la oficina de Hange. Mejor dicho su laboratorio, porque ella ya no era una soldado, sino una científica. Hange no lo notó y durante los primeros veinte minutos, Levi pensó que era normal. Pero cuando Moblit entró y también le ignoró, Levi sintió una punzada en el pecho y se repitió:

_Levi es Levi, Levi es Levi, Levi era Lev…_

Salió de la habitación aterrado, pero tropezó con un taburete que dejó patas arriba. Oculto en el pasillo escuchó las teorías fantasmales en torno al taburete. Hange y Moblit preferían creer en fantasmas a que alguien estuvo ahí y ellos no lo notaron.

Cuando sucedió cinco veces seguidas, Levi optó por ocultarse en esa habitación que alquilaba en Hermina. No salió de allí en semanas. Y solo cuando Erwin tocó a su puerta, tuvo la sensación de que volvía a existir.

—La gente se estaba preocupando —dijo el comandante entrando al cuarto—. Has estado desaparecido por casi un mes.

—No es cierto —repuso Levi, volviendo a la comodidad de su cama.

—¿Te sientes enfermo o algo? —Erwin se sentó al borde y tocó su frente—. Estás muy frío… —Se inclinó sobre sus cabellos y aspiró—. Hace tiempo que no tomas un baño, ¿cierto?

—¿Acaso apesto? —Levi se mordió la lengua, aterrado por la respuesta.

—No apestas… de hecho…

En cierto modo, agradeció que Erwin no terminara la oración.

—Erwin —susurró, la mano del comandante le acarició un hombro—. Estoy desapareciendo.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

Levi hundió con violencia su rostro contra la almohada. No quería decírselo porque sonaba estúpido, cosa de locos. Pero también porque tenía miedo.

¿Por qué era Erwin el único que lo seguía sintiendo?

—Tienes que salir más. Relacionarte con la gente. Si te aíslas de esta forma, terminarás perdiendo la esencia que caracteriza a los seres humanos. Recuerda que somos animales sociales.

Levi quiso decirle que lo había estado haciendo. Que no era su culpa, sino la de los demás por no poder sentirlo ni oírlo ni verlo.

Aquella tarde, cuando Erwin se marchó, Levi decidió dar un paseo.

La primera persona con la que se topó le notó. También en el puesto de diarios. Pero cuando vio a Moblit y Hange comprando frutas y se acercó lentamente para sorprenderlos, entendió.

—¡Erwin! —exclamó Hange, cuando bajó la vista, confundida, frunció el ceño—. ¿Levi? Habría jurado que eras Erwin… —La mujer se rascó la cabeza, pasando rápido a otros asuntos.

El resto de la tarde, Levi se la pasó merodeando las calles como un alma perdida. Para cuando la luna estaba en el cielo, la gente había vuelto a ignorarlo.

Camino a casa, vio a un hombre asaltando a otro. En un impulso, se deslizó al callejón a donde el ladrón había arrastrado a su víctima.

Intentó razonar con él, pero el sujeto, como era de esperar, decidió responder con un ataque. Cuando la víctima intentó ayudar, Levi no tuvo más remedio que usar la fuerza bruta. La rodilla del ladrón terminó clavada contra un metal. Mientras el asustado pueblerino corría a buscar ayuda, Levi detuvo la hemorragia con un torniquete.

Para cuando los policías llegaron, todos repetían su nombre como si fuera una gloria. "Levi El Más Fuerte de la Humanidad te ha salvado". "Menudo lío en que te has metido si el Capitán Levi de la Legión te ha capturado".

Una vez en casa, a la medianoche, Levi se lavó meticulosamente en la ducha. Raspando cada parte del cuerpo. Pero aunque estuvo cuatro horas en el quehacer, una vez cubierto bajo las sábanas, el olor metálico seguía ahí.

A la mañana siguiente, Erwin vino a visitarlo muy temprano. Salieron y el mundo parecía susurrarle al capitán _"Levi es Levi"_ a donde quiera que fuera.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Erwin mientras caminaban por el parque—. No dejas de olerte…

—Siento algo raro —dijo Levi. Aunque no podía decir que era desagradable. Pero tampoco admitir que le hacía sentir nostálgico.

Erwin se inclinó, su nariz rozando apenas los cabellos negros. Levi vio cómo se formaba una sonrisa en ese rostro perfilado.

—Te siento bien —concluyó Erwin.

—¿Podría estar mejor entonces? —preguntó Levi.

Erwin no contestó y en cambio se alejó para comprar una tarta al vendedor a unos metros. Levi se quedó estático contemplando su propia sombra. De pronto sintió como si fuera un evento al que había estado ajeno durante años. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que la había visto? No podía recordarlo.

Una semana después, Levi asustó a una anciana de su edificio. La mujer cayó al suelo sujetándose el pecho con fuerza. Por la tarde, tras haber traído un doctor y alertado a su familia, Levi se encontró con la hija de la anciana. La cual también se sobresaltó antes de poder ver a Levi en el pasillo.

—Pensé que mi madre estaba delirando… —suspiró la mujer, Levi la observaba tieso—. Pero creo que en estas casas viejas no es raro… ¿Cierto?

Ella no esperó respuesta y subió las escaleras riendo, asegurando que le daría los saludos del Capitán a su madre.

Un par de días después, por la tarde, Levi se escabulló por los pasillos del colegio donde Erwin enseñaba. Nadie le notó o quizá le confundieron con un alumno. No quiso saber la respuesta.

Sin siquiera amortiguar sus pasos, Levi entró a la oficina que Erwin compartía con los otros profesores. Para su suerte, solo estaba él, que alzó el rostro hacia la puerta pero la volvió a bajar ocupado en una lectura.

Levi se quedó parado ahí hasta que escuchó pasos acercándose. Caminó sin importarle que le vieran o no. En el proceso empujó un tacho de basura pero tampoco le interesó.

Y caminó sin descanso por la ciudad, hasta llegar a la zona más peligrosa. Deambuló inescrupuloso, luego decidió acechar tranquilo en una esquina. Cerca a la medianoche encontró una razón. El sujeto entró con una prostituta al callejón, pero solo salió él después de cinco minutos. El collar que tenía en mano ni siquiera hacía juego con sus ojos.

A la mañana siguiente, por la tarde, Levi se escabulló de nuevo por los pasillos del colegio.

—Levi —dijo Erwin.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —comentó el excapitán, parado aún en el marco de la puerta, esperando a que el ahora profesor sacara el libro del estante y se diera vuelta.

—Solo sabía que eras tú —contestó Erwin.


End file.
